


До рассвета

by yolo_jackie



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2014 [7]
Category: Irrefutable Truth About Demons (2000)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если не можешь победить врагов — возглавь их.</p>
            </blockquote>





	До рассвета

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: кровькишки, смерть персонажа, каноничный уровень логики.  
> Примечание: AU по отношению к концовке фильма.

Кровь под ногами похожа на красное море, которое не расступается.  
Она впитывается в подошвы — еще немного и начнет хлюпать в ботинках — но Гарри ее игнорирует. 

Где-то там впереди, у алтаря, в чужих руках бьется его сердце. Гарри почти слышит его стук, но, может, ему просто кажется. Ле Валиант стоит к нему спиной, будто совсем не боится.

Зря.

Ле Валиант чувствует его присутствие: возможно, это собственное сердце Гарри предательским боем между мозолистых ладоней выдало его. Поворачивается нарочито медленно, словно говоря — «эй, парень, да что ты можешь мне сделать» — и улыбается окровавленными губами.

— Ты за этим пришел, не так ли? — Ле Валиант протягивает руку с сердцем Гарри в ладони, и в глазах его играет азарт. Это как старая забава, в которую они с братом играли в детстве: сделай вид, что готов отдать свою самую любимую игрушку, и отдерни руку в последний момент. С Ричардом всегда работало. — Твоя душа принадлежит мне, — снова скалится он. — Или скоро будет принадлежать. У тебя не так-то много времени, Гарри.

Это верно. Времени у него как в старых сказках — до рассвета.

— Пошел ты, — почти любезно предлагает ему Гарри. Короткими ногтями он впивается в кожу на груди, и раньше бы он в жизни не поверил, что может разодрать себе грудную клетку голыми руками, но раньше он много во что не поверил бы. А теперь его сердце отсчитывает секунды до рассвета, и выхода не остается. Запускать пальцы внутрь после когтей Ле Валианта не в пример проще, и Гарри слышит, как кости поддаются его напору, открывая миру самое уязвимое, что он может предложить. Пальцы горят, ногтевые пластины ломаются так, словно сделаны из яичной скорлупы, но это того стоит — выражение полного превосходства сползает с лица Ле Валианта. Маска лопается.

Внутри у Гарри бьется еще одно сердце, а ладонь Ле Валианта ловит пустоту. Гарри поводит плечами, дыра в груди зарастает, будто ее там и не было, а на пальцах нет и пятнышка крови. Позади слышится шорох и неприятная резь когтей, словно по стеклу. 

Когда демоны спускаются с потолка, Гарри даже не морщится. Он вглядывается одному из них в глаза — молочно-белые, не мутные, как у слепого, а по-настоящему белые, как будто из пластика. От него несет дымом и горелой плотью.

Демон — сплошь обугленные мышцы и острые кости — склоняет перед Гарри черную голову. Признает в нем хозяина.

В несколько прыжков демоны преодолевают расстояние к алтарю. Ле Валиант пытается сбежать, но на самом деле только усугубляет свое положение. Руку ему отрывают с такой легкостью, что Гарри кажется, что тот всего лишь огромная кукла в человеческий рост, но видит, как брызжет кровь, слышит, как Ле Валиант кричит, и знает: куклы так не делают. Прежде чем вырвать вторую руку, демоны ломают ее в трех местах.

Один из них хватает Ле Валианта за горло и приподнимает. Гарри подходит ближе, внимательно рассматривая того, кто хотел его силу себе, касается пальцами своего горла, с которого не до конца сошли следы от ошейника, и вспоминает, как трудно было сделать вдох.

Глядя Ле Валианту в глаза, он легко кивает своим демонам. Хруст чужой шеи — лучшее, что он слышал за сегодняшний день.  
Гарри улыбается, и слова, словно насекомые, выползают из его рта:

— Я больше не раб.


End file.
